


Nymfetti

by Jisra_Lumina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Attempted Sexual Assault, Crossdressing, F/M, Genderbending, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Smart Harry
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Harry on isän tyttö ja poika, eikä isä tarvitse ketään muuta maailmaansa.





	Nymfetti

**Author's Note:**

> beta: Leofurioso
> 
> Varoitukset: Insesti, crossdressing, alaikäiseen/lapseen sekaantumista ja erittäin vääristynyt maailmankuva. 
> 
> Vastuuvapaus: Potterit omistaa rikas skottinainen, joka ei kirjoittaisi hyvis-hahmojensa välille tällaista suhdetta, joten on selvää etten minä omista Pottereita. Kappalekin kuuluu amerikkalaisen elokuvayhtiön säveltäjille ja sanoittajille. 
> 
> A/N: Kappale on My Heart Belongs to Daddy by Marilyn Monroe. Sorruin jälleen kirjoittamaan songficin, vaikka olen yrittänyt pysyä niistä erossa. Marilynin kappale kuitenkin innoitti kirjoittamaan Isäni poika — Poikani rakastaja ficin, jossa kappale ei kuitenkaan näy. Kappale vaati myös omaa ficciä ja kirjoitinkin molempia ficcejä yhtäaikaisesti. Otsikko on lainattu Vladimir Nabokovin Lolita — romaanista, jonka Päähenkilö Humbert Humbertia kiehtovat esiteini—ikäiset tytöt, joita hän mielessään kutsuu "nymfeteiksi". En ole kyseistä kirjaa lukenut, vain juonirungon siitä ja huomasin satunnaisia yhteneväisyyksiä ideaani, joten lainasin viehkon ja tarinaan sopivan sanan siitä.
> 
> Viittaan Harryyn sekä tyttönä ja poikana tekstissä, koska ulkopuolisille hän näyttäytyy aina tyttönä, mutta on siis oikeasti poika.
> 
> Osallistuu: insestihaasteeseen, osastohaasteeseen - Tähtitorni, kokeiluja -haasteeseen ja FF100seen sanalla 90. Koti. 
> 
> Huom. tarkoituksenani ei ole loukata/pilkata/häväistä katolistakirkkoa eikä sen papistoa yms. ne vain sattuivat sopimaan ajankuvaan ja hahmojen taustoihin.
> 
> Huom2. Olen itse hyväksikäytetty, joten ymmärrän, miten arasta aiheesta kirjoitan, mutta haastoin itseni kirjoittamaan vaikeasta asiasta itselleni käsittämättömästä näkökulmasta, eli hyväksikäyttäjän silmin, joka näkee asian aitona rakkautena, jota se ei mielestäni voi oikeasti olla. Tämän kirjoittaminen oli vaikeaa, mutta koen silti onnistuneeni vääristyneen näkökulman kuvaamisessa ja tunnustan pitäväni Harry/Hollysta hahmona. Toivottavasti myös te pidätte ficistäni!

**Nymfetti**

_My name is Lolita ..._  
and er...  
I'm not supposed to play!  
...with boys!  
Moi? Mon coeur est a papa.  
You know, le proprietaire.  
No!  


Ovikellon pirinä katkaisi aurinkoisen iltapäivän leikkihetken. Satiini ja tylli kahisivat mekon omistajan kiirehtiessä avaamaan ovea. Olohuoneesta kantautui yhä letkeä big band musiikki lapsen raottaessa ovea vain aavistuksen, jotta hän näki kuka ovella oli.

— Päivää kultaseni, minä olen naisyhdistyksestä rouva Weasley ja tämä herra on isä Dumbledore Pyhän Patrikin irlantilaisesta kirkosta. Me haluaisimme jutella isäsi herra Pattersonin kanssa, punahiuksinen, tiukkaan tweedpukuun ahtautunut nainen selitti kasvoillaan sokerinen hymy.

— Isällä on kiireitä, jos te jätätte yhteystietonne ja lyhyen selvityksen siitä mitä asianne koskee, niin isä ottaa yhteyttä teihin heti kun ehtii, oven raosta kurkistava lapsi vastasi kuin paraskin sihteeri.

— Olen varma, että isäsi haluaisi jutella meidän kanssamme heti, neiti Patterson. Me olemme kuulleet, että olette aivan kahdestaan isäsi kanssa ja haluaisimme auttaa. Isäsi ilahtuu kuullessaan, että rouva Weasley on lupautunut hoitamaan sinua päivisin. Isäsi voi siten paremmin tehdä töitä, eikä hänen tarvitsisi huolehtia ruuan laitosta ja valvoa sinun touhujasi. Lisäksi sinä saisit siellä ystäviä, jotka ovat samanikäisiä kuin sinä. Sinun ei enää tarvitsisi leikkiä yksin, isä Dumbledore selitti aivan kuin hän olisi tarjonnut heille kuuta taivaalta ja kaikkia maailman aarteita.

— Minä en tarvitse hoitopaikkaa, meillä on kaikki mitä me tarvitsemme. Sitä paitsi on epäkohteliasta tulla ilmoittamatta ja kutsumatta toisten kotiin, lapsi huomautti mahdollisimman kohteliaalla äänellä, mutta hänen vihreissä silmissään kipunoi viha.

Lapsi oli kaunis kuin enkeli, mutta hänessä oli jotain synkkää ja epäluuloista, jota ei kahdeksanvuotiaalta olisi odottanut. Rouva Weasley ei tiennyt, mitä ajatella pikkuvanhasta tytöstä, joka oli puettu kuin prinsessa. Tyttö oli täydellinen vastakohta hänen omalle poikamaiselle, mutta aurinkoiselle ja avoimelle tyttärelleen Ginnylle.

— Holly prinsessani, onko kaikki kunnossa? Kuka ovella on? Herra Pattersonin ääni lähestyi sana sanalta ovea.

— Minä yritin saada heitä lähtemään, mutta he eivät uskoneet minua isä, tyttö kääntyi vastaamaan isälleen.

— Uskon sen aarteeni.

Mies laski kätensä lohduttavasti tyttärensä olalle, hänen katseensa kohdistuessa tuimana käytävässä seisovaan parivaljakkoon. Ei ollut epäilystäkään Pattersonien sukulaisuudesta, isä ja tytär muistuttivat toisiaan ulkonäöltään poikkeuksellisen paljon. Siinä missä tytön vihreät silmät olivat kipunoineet vihaisina, hänen isänsä ruskeat silmät leimusivat raivosta.

— Onko teidän ymmärryksessänne jotain vikaa? Vai onko täällä päin tapana olla piittaamatta kohteliaisuudesta ja yksityisyyden kunnioittamisesta? Jos Holly sanoo, että minä en ehdi ottamaan vieraita vastaan, niin teidän on syytä kuunnella häntä, mies sanoi koleasti.

— Olemme pahoillamme, mutta yleensä hänen ikäisensä lapset eivät toimi sihteereinä tai ole välttämättä luotettavimpia informaation lähteitä. Uskon toki, että tyttärenne on täysin rehellinen. Itse asiassa, meidän asiamme koskeekin teidän tilanteenne parantamista. Tarjoaisimme Hollylle hoitopaikkaa rouva Weasleyn perheessä, jolloin teidän olisi mahdollista keskittyä työhönne keskeytyksettä, isä Dumbledore yritti pehmittää miestä, johon he näyttivät tehneen huonon ensivaikutelman.

— Yksityissihteerini jäi entiseen kotikaupunkiimme, eikä hänkään työskennellyt ympäri vuorokauden, jota työni vaatisi. Holly on oppinut pienestä pitäen tunnistamaan tilanteet, jolloin minä tarvitsen työrauhaa. Hän on huolehtinut siitä, ettei minua häiritä, jos sihteerini ei ole ollut siitä huolehtimassa. Meillä ei ole mitään tarvetta hoitopaikalle, koska minunkin on pidettävä taukoja työssäni syömiseen ja rentoutumiseen. Holly tekee yksityisopettajansa antamia tehtäviä minun työskennellessä tai puuhaa omiaan, jos hänellä ei ole muuta tekemistä.

— Mutta lapset tarvitsevat oman ikäistään seuraa, muita lapsia joiden kanssa he voivat leikkiä ja puhua, rouva Weasley parkaisi järkyttyneenä.

— Eihän lapsen elämä voi olla pelkkää opiskelua ja yksinoloa!

— Te varmasti olette vilpitön tarjouksessanne, mutta se ei ole sellaista apua, jota meidän perheemme kaipaa. Holly on onnellisin omassa kodissaan ja tutuissa rutiineissa. Kun me olemme kunnolla kotiutuneet ja Holly on valmis siihen, voi hän silloin tällöin tulla toviksi leikkimään lastenne kanssa, jos teillä on tyttäriä, sillä minä en suvaitse leikkejä poikien kanssa. En halua tyttäreni vahingoittavan itseään liian rajuissa leikeissä, herra Pattersonin sanat olivat kohteliaat, mutta äänensävy oli edelleen hyvin tiukka. Holly oli painautunut kiinni isänsä jalkoihin ja tarttunut tätä kädestä.

— Eiköhän asia tullut tällä selväksi, jos teillä on mahdollisuus pyhittää lepopäivä, niin odotamme näkevämme teidät molemmat sunnuntain messussa, Dumbledore sanoi äänellä, joka ei jättänyt vaihtoehtoja.

Kaksikko kääntyi lähteäkseen, eivätkä he nähneet halveksuntaa oviaukossa seisovan miehen kasvoilla, kun tämä sulki oven. Hämärässä eteiskäytävässä James Potter antoi Jonathan Patterson-naamionsa sortua ja nosti kauniin lapsensa syliinsä. Harry painautui isänsä vartaloa vasten lähes epätoivoisesti, poika kietoi pitsihihoihin verhotut kätensä Jamesin kaulaan ja suuteli tämän huulia kysyvästi. James vastasi suudelmaan syventäen sitä hetkeksi.

— Sinä toimit aivan oikein kultaseni. Et voinut sille mitään, että he olivat jääräpäisiä toisten asioihin sotkeutuvia idiootteja. Minä olen raivoissani heille, en sinulle rakkaimpani, James kuiskasi pehmeästi suudelman jälkeen.

— Voimmeko me jatkaa sitten sitä tanssileikkiä, joka jäi kesken? Vai menikö kaikki piloille keskeytyksen takia. Minä voin kyllä aloittaa alusta, puen vain riisumani vaatteet takaisin päälle, Harry kysyi toiveikkaana, hän rakasti leikkejä, joita isä keksi heille.

Hän oli iloinen, että isä oli heidän muuttonsa yhteydessä nimennyt hänet Hollyksi, nyt hän saattoi joka päivä pukeutua mekkoihin ja hameisiin. Asia, jota Lily-äiti ei ollut aikanaan ymmärtänyt ja yksi syy monien joukossa, joka johti eroon. Lily ei ollut ilahtunut oikeuden päätöksestä myöntää Harryn huoltajuus Jamesille. Raivoissaan nainen oli usuttanut Tom Riddle nimisen yksityisetsivän varjostamaan ex-miestään. James oli nähnyt parhaaksi kadota Englannista jälkiä jättämättä.

Yhdysvalloissa oli helppo hukkua miljoonien maahanmuuttajien joukkoihin. Jamesilla oli rahaa ja vaikutusvaltaisia ystäviä, joiden avulla heidän uusi elämänsä oli mahdollinen. Kartano palvelijoineen Englannissa ei ollut koskaan tuntunut kodilta kuten heidän New Yorkin kerrostalo huoneistonsa, jossa he asuivat kahdestaan. Harry ei voinut olla tuntematta kuplivaa iloa Lilyn poissaolosta, sillä nyt isä oli kokonaan hänen, eikä hänen tarvinnut jakaa tätä kenenkään kanssa.

_While tearing off a game of golf,_  
I may make a play for the caddy,  
but when I do, I don't follow through  
'cause my heart belongs to daddy.  
If I invite a boy some night to dine on my fine finnan haddie,  
I just adore his asking for more, but,  
my heart belongs to daddy.

Harry napitti villakangastakkinsa nappeja seisoessaan isänsä vieressä kirkon portailla. Jamesin huopahattu oli hänen vasemmassa kädessä, kun hän kätteli isä Dumbledorea ja vaihtoi vaadittavia kohteliaisuuksia. Heillä oli ollut kiire omaksua kirkonmenojen kiemurat kolmessa päivässä Dumbledoren ja rouva Weasleyn käynnin jälkeen. James ja Harry Potter eivät todellisuudessa kuuluneet Irlannin Katolisen kirkkoon, mutta herra Patterson tyttärineen kuuluivat siihen. Ja koska he eivät halunneet herättää epäilyksiä, heidän oli pakko näytellä osansa uskottavasti.

Rouva Weasleyn lapset, tämän tiukasta kurista huolimatta, juoksentelivat kirkon pihalla vauhdikkaassa hippaleikissä. Harrysta oli mukavaa katsella heidän leikkiään, erityisesti kaksospoikien huijausyritykset saivat hänet nauramaan. Nuorin pojista huomasi hänet silloin ja tuli hänen luokseen silmät säteillen.

— Sinä olet varmaan Holly, äiti sanoi nähneensä sinut. Minä olen Ronald, mutta kaikki kutsuvat minua Roniksi, poika sanoi nopeasti yhteen hengenvetoon.

— Hauska tutustua sinuun Ron ja arvasit oikein nimeni, Harry vastasi ujosti pyörittäen kengänkärjellä maata.

— Tuletko mukaan leikkimään? Näytit siltä, että halusit mukaan... Ronin ääni muuttui epävarmaksi loppua kohden, Hollyn siirryttyä lähemmäksi isäänsä.

— En halua sotkea pyhävaatteitani ja minusta on paljon mukavampi seurata leikkiä sivusta.

— Tulisit nyt vaan. Leikkiminen on paljon hauskempaa kuin pelkkä katsominen, Ron pyysi.

— Minä lupasin isälle, että olen nätisti. Kiltit tytöt eivät riehu, he leikkivät rauhallisia ja hiljaisia leikkejä, Harry toisti yhden kotiopettajattaren lempimantran totisena.

— Mekin lupasimme äidille olevamme kunnolla, mutta ei se meitä estä leikkimästä. Sitä paitsi Ginnykin on tyttö ja silti hän on mukana leikissä. Älä ole tylsä, vaan tule mukaan leikkiin, Ron yllytti.

— En minä ole tylsä. Minä en halua osallistua leikkiin, jossa voi kaatua, jolloin vaatteet menevät likaiseksi tai pahimmassa tapauksessa rikki. Ehkä Ginnylle ei ole muistettu kertoa, että tuollainen käytös ei sovi tytölle, Harry puolustautui.

— Ai sinä olet pelkuri! Pelkäät satuttavasi itsesi leikissä. Et sinä oikeasti välitä vaatteistasi, kun sinun isälläsi on rahaa ostaa uusi puku joka päivälle. Mutta ei tässä leikissä satu, ei ainakaan yleensä. Ja me tiedämme, etteivät tytöt kestä yhtä rajuja leikkejä kuin pojat, me olemme varovaisempia Ginnynkin kanssa. Niin, että kyllä sinä mukaan voit tulla. Minä voin suojella sinua, jos haluat.

— Ronald Weasley! Sinun sietäisi ottaa oppia Hollyn käytöstavoista, eikä yrittää saada häntä unohtamaan niitä. Me olemme Herran huoneen vieressä ja sinä sisaruksiesi kanssa riehut kuin riivattu! Odota vain kunhan isänne kuulee tästä, rouva Weasley oli yllättäen ilmaantunut Harryn viereen. Naisen viimeiset sanat saivat Ronin kalpenemaan pisamiensa alla.

Harryn piilotti nopeasti tyytyväisen hymynsä, tämän leikin hän osasi. Pojat uskoivat hänen ”olen ujo kiltti tyttö”—esityksensä aina, ja kokeilivat saisivatko he hänet antamaan periksi. Isä oli kertonut, että pojat jatkavat samaa aikuisinakin, mutta haluavat silloin leikkiä niitä leikkejä, mitä isä oli hänelle jo alkanut opettaa. Harry oli ylpeä siitä, että isä piti häntä niin isona ja taitavana, että hän sai leikkiä aikuisten leikkejä.

— Holly kultaseni, sano näkemiin uudelle ystävällesi ja rouva Weasleylle. Meidän on jouduttava Malfoyden luo sunnuntailounaalle, James totesi tarttuessaan paremmin tyttärensä käteen.

— Tunnetteko te henkilökohtaisesti filmimoguli Malfoyt? rouva Weasley uteli silmät suurina.

— En näe, miten meidän ystäviemme henkilöllisyys tai asema kuulu teille, mutta vastaus on kyllä. Me tunnemme elokuva-alalla vaikuttavat Malfoyt henkilökohtaisesti, Jamesin vastasi happamesti, rouvan puutteellisten käytöstapojen närkästyttämänä. Rouva Weasley ymmärsi sentään punastua huomautuksesta, mutta naisen silmät kiiltelivät innosta, jonka herkullinen juoru-aihe sai aikaan.

— Näkemiin, rouva Weasley ja Ronald, Harry sanoi nopeasti, ettei rouva ehtisi udella enempää.

— Näkemiin Holly, ja minähän olen sanonut, että voit kutsua minua Mollyksi. Mehän olemme tuttuja.

— Hei sitten, Holly. Ensi kerralla voimme leikkiä jotain sellaista, missä ei ole vaaraa kaatumisesta tai muista vahingoista, niin että sinäkin voit tulla mukaan, Ron lupasi.

Ron oli tyhmä kuvitellessaan, että hän pelkäisi pieniä kolhuja. Harry ajatteli istuessaan autossa Jamesin kanssa, kuljettajan viedessä heitä Malfoylle. Aikuisten leikeissä sattui välillä kovastikin, mutta se kuului asiaan ainakin aluksi, niin isä oli sanonut. Ennen se oli tuntunut oudolta ja hassulta kivun lisäksi. Harry ei ollut kuitenkaan sanonut sitä isälle, koska silloin isä olisi pettynyt huomatessaan, ettei hän ollutkaan niin älykäs kuin isä luuli. Lily—äiti oli ollut tyhmä ja ymmärtämätön hupakko isän mukaan, eikä Harry halunnut tietämättömyydellään muistuttaa isää Lilystä. Harry halusi täyttää Jamesin kaikki toiveet ja tehdä tästä onnellisen.

Nymfetti — Nymfetti — Nymfetti

Draco Malfoy oli yksi harvoista pojista joiden kanssa James antoi Harryn leikkiä ilman valvontaa. James oli perustellut asiaa sillä, että Draco oli faunletti ja että faunletit olivat vaarattomia pikkutytöille ja nymfeteille. Nymfetti oli lempinimi, jota käytettiin aikuisten leikkeissä ja Harry oli Jamesin oma nymfetti. Sitäkään ei saanut kertoa muille, ei edes toisille aikuisille, kuten ei aikuisten leikeistä ikinä. Aikuiset leikkivät salassa muilta, koska jotkut aikuiset pitivät leikkimistä pahana asiana. Harry ei oikein ymmärtänyt, miten James sitten tiesi Dracon olevan faunletti, jos kerran aikuisten leikit olivat aina salaisuuksia. Ehkä se oli joku aikuisten salaisuus, jota Harry ei vielä ollut vain oppinut.

Malfoyden talo muistutti kartanoa, heillä oli myös palvelijoita lähes joka asiaa ja tehtävää varten. Hovimestari saattoi heidät oleskelutilaan, jossa Narcissa odotti heitä Dracon kanssa. Draco hyppäsi alas äitinsä sylistä ja suoristi sinisiä silkkihousujaan ja hännystakkiaan. Poika oli puettu kuin satuprinssi päästä varpaisiin kuten aina sunnuntaisin, jolloin heidän luokseen ei tullut kuin perhetuttuja, jotka tiesivät tästä tavasta, eivätkä juoruaisi siitä eteenpäin. Narcissa nousi divaanilta halatakseen heitä molempia, jäykkä etiketti ei kuulunut näihin perhetapaamisiin. Narcissa oli Jamesin äidin puoleista sukua, mikä ei ollut yleisessä tiedossa ja siten luotettava ystävä.

Lucius liittyi heidän seuraansa hieman myöhemmin työpuhelun viivästyttämänä. He siirtyivät musiikkihuoneeseen, jossa Narcissa säesti flyygelillä Dracon laulaessa. Dracolla oli kaunis ääni, hänellä oli yksityinen lauluopettaja, mutta hän lauloi myös poikakuorossa. Heidän jälkeensä Lucius halusi kuulla Jamesin hänen musikaaliaan varten säveltämiä uusia kappaleita, Harry ja Draco saivat käsiinsä rytmisoittimet, jotta he saivat osallistua jammailuun, joksi James soittamista kutsui. Hovimestari keskeytti jo toisen kappaleen jälkeen heidän musisointinsa, ilmoittaessaan lounaan odottavan.

Ruokailun jälkeen aikuiset vetäytyivät salonkiin puhumaan politiikkaa ja muuta yhtä tylsää kahvin ja konjakin kera. Pojat kiiruhtivat yläkertaan Dracon huoneeseen käsi kädessä, heidän välinsä olivat lähes sisarukselliset, eikä kummallakaan ollut juuri muita ikäisiään leikkikavereita. Dracon huone oli iso ja täynnä kauniita huonekaluja, tavaroita ja vaatteita. He istuivat katosvuoteella ja Draco ojensi automaattisesti hopeisen hiusharjan Harrylle. Harry piti Dracon hiuksien harjaamisesta ja laittamisesta, ne kun olivat silkkisessä suoruudessaan niin kovin erilaiset kuin hänen tai Jamesin oikulliset kiharat.

Toisinaan he kävivät ratsastamassa Dracon omalla ponilla takapihalla sijaitsevalla nurmikentällä. Enimmäkseen he kuitenkin pelasivat lautapelejä, kertoivat opettajiensa viimeisimmistä tyhmyyksistä ja joivat teetä kunnollisista posliinikupeista. He viettivät sunnuntainsa kuten kaikki muutkin pienet englantilaiset aristokraatit, vaikka he olivat jättäneet Englannin taakseen. Malfoyden luona James ja Harry saattoivat unohtaa hetkeksi roolit, joita heidän piti muiden ihmisten seurassa pitää yllä tarkasti. Malfoyt tiesivät heidän salaisuutensa, he olivat auttaneet heitä piiloutumaan Lilyltä.

Nymfetti — Nymfetti — Nymfetti

Puolivuotta rennon jammailusunnuntain jälkeen musikaali oli lähes valmis. James joutui viettämään paljon aikaa filmauspaikalla, varmistaakseen kaikkien musiikkinumeroiden onnistumisen. Harry oli isänsä mukana studiolla, hän teki koulutehtäviään silloin kun ei ihastellut kauniita pukuja. Studiossa oli valtavasti ihmisiä ja siellä oli jatkuva hälinä lukuun ottamatta kuvaus hetkiä, jolloin äänessä olivat vain näyttelijät ja taustalla surisivat kamerat.

Studion valot olivat kuumaat, eikä ulos helteiselle pihalle auki olevat ovet tuoneet vähäisintäkään helpotusta tukahduttavaan paahteeseen. Lämpö sai Harryn nuokkumaan kankailla sohvaksi muunnetulla laatikolla. Hän oli juuri nukahtamassa kun joku tarttui häneen. Hetken Harry luuli vahvojen käsien kuuluvan isälleen, mutta sitten hän kuuli Jamesin äänen lavasteiden suunnasta, jossa tämä neuvoi näyttelijätärtä oikeasta painotuksesta sanojen suhteen.

Harry hätääntyi ja oli huutamassa apua, kun hikinen käsi painautui hänen suunsa eteen. Hänen kaappaajansa oli osannut ennakoida avunhuudot.

— Ole hiljaa, pikku hupakko, mies sihisi hänen korouvaansa kuin käärme. — Minä en tee sinulle mitään pahaa. Äidilläsi ei ollut varaa maksaa minun palkkaani, joten isäsi saa maksaa sen lunnaina minun vaikenemisestani ja siitä, että saa sinut takaisin itselleen.

Tom Riddle oli pukeutunut samaan tapaan kuin muutkin apupojat, eikä kukaan vilkaissut kahdesti, kun hän kantoi purjekankaista myttyä sylissään kohti pientä lava—autoa. Kuka olisi voinut kuvitella kankaan sisältävän säveltäjän nukkemaisen tyttären, joka oli myös heidän johtajansa suojeluksessa. Vasta kun lava-auto starttasi ja oli matkalla kohti portteja, eikä toista studiorakennusta kuten yleensä, auton oikea kuski Jim huusi apua.

  
_Yes, my heart belongs to daddy, so I simply couldn't be bad.  
Yes my heart belongs to daddy._

_So I want to warn you laddie,_  
though I know that you're perfectly swell,  
that my heart belongs to daddy cause my daddy he treats it so..  


James oli raunioina tajutessaan Harryn kadonneen auton myötä ja kun laatikon päältä Harryn koulukirjojen joukosta löytyi kirje Tom Riddleltä, oli tilanteen vakavuus valjennut hänelle. Jos he hälyttäisivät poliisit, saisi Lily tietää heidän olin paikkansa ja myös riittävästi todisteita takaamaan naiselle Harryn huoltajuus. He eivät voineet myöskään seurata miestä, elleivät he halunneet vaarantaa Harryn henkeä. Riddle oli uhannut tappaa pojan, jos hän kokisi itsensä uhatuksi.

Riddle oli jättänyt ohjeet kuinka lunnaat tulisi maksaa. Paikkana olisi syrjäinen mökki New Hampshiren ja Mainen rajalla aivan rannikon tuntumassa. Oli kuitenkin selvää, ettei Harry tai Riddle olisi siellä. Etsivä oli liian ovela paljastaakseen piilopaikkansa noin helposti. Mies oli vaihtanut helposti jäljitettävissä olevan lava-auton toiseen aivan alkumatkasta. Mutta Riddle oli yliarvioinut palkollistensa lojaaliuden.

Narcissan sisko kuului Riddlen palkkalistoille ja oli aikanaan vangittu miehen toimeksiantoa toteuttaessaan, eikä mies ollut vesittänyt todistusaineistoa kuten sovittu. Vain Bellatrix Lestrangen asema ranskalaisen aatelisen vaimona esti tuomiota astumasta voimaan. Siskoaan ja tämän ystäviä auttaakseen Bellatrix oli käyttänyt viehätysvoimaansa ja julmuuttaan suostutellessaan työtovereitaan paljastamaan palasia suunnitelmista. Riddle ei ollut vainoharhaisuudessaan luottanut koko suunnitelmaa yhdelle henkilölle, vaan muutaman irrallisen osan per työntekijä, joten jos yksi pettäisi hänet, ei suunnitelma silti kärsisi.

Riittävän moni kuitenkin taipui Bellan käsittelyssä ja saatu tieto antoi melko tarkan kuvan suunnitelmasta. James ja Lucius saattoivat siis organisoida väijytyksen, jota Riddle ei osaisi ennakoida tai edes epäillä. He olivat puiden suojassa tarkkailemassa pientä hotellia Baltimoren laitamilla. Riddle oli aikeissa kierrellä Washingtonin ympäristössä, kunnes lentokenttien valvontaa höllättäisiin ja hän voisi paeta rahasammoksi muuttuneen lapsen kanssa maasta.

Puisen rakennuksen ylimmän kerroksen pitsiverhoin somistettu ikkuna aukesi ja valo huoneesta virtasi ikkunan alla olevan erkkerin katolle. Jamesin silmät levisivät, kun hän näki ikkunan avanneen tumman hahmon lysähtävän parkaisten puoliksi ulos ikkunasta. Lasin sirpaleiden helinä seurasi miehen parahdusta ja hetken oli hiljaista. Lucius oli kuitenkin tapahtumien tasalla tunnistettuaan hahmon heidän kohteekseen. Hän viittasi tarkk'ampujalleen, jonka laukaus osui äänettömästi maaliinsa.

Lucius oli James kintereillään juoksemassa jo kohti taloa. Nähdessään aseet sisään rynnänneiden miesten käsissä omistaja peräytyi estelemättä seinää vasten. Bella tuli miesten perässä rauhallisemmalla tyylillä ja vakuutti omistajalle heidän olevan poliisin erikoisyksikkö, joka oli pelastamassa kidnapattua lasta. Naisen selitystä säesti kapeassa portaikossa ylös rymistelevät miehet.

— ISÄ! Hysteerinen ja onnellinen huudahdus kaikui läpi talon, vain hetki yläkerrasta kuuluneen oven paukahduksen jälkeen.

Nymfetti — Nymfetti — Nymfetti

Harry oli ollut liian peloissaan nukkuakseen kaappauksen jälkeen, yöt kuluivat hänen yrittäessään epätoivoisesti keksiä keinoa paeta hänet kaapanneen miehen luota. Mies tuntui kuitenkin arvaavan hänen jokaisen yrityksensä. Harry halusi isän luo omaan kotiin, jossa James pitäisi häntä hyvänä.

Toisinaan hän epäili kaiken olleen hänen omaa syytään, mitä jos hän olikin vahingossa ollut tuhma, ja tämä oli hänen rangaistuksensa. Hän ei kuitenkaan muistanut mitään sellaista. Syyllinen tuli hyvin selväksi hänen kuunneltuaan Tomin, hänen varastajansa puheita. Mies kertoi Lilystä ja kuinka tämä oli halunnut Harryn takaisin hinnalla millä hyvänsä. Mutta kun oli pitänyt maksaa, ei naisella rahaa ollutkaan.

Harryn inho Lilyä ja Tomia kohtaan kasvoi päivien aikana hallitsevaksi ajatukseksi. Tom kehuskeli jatkuvasti, kuinka nerokas hänen suunnitelmansa oli, ettei kukaan osaisi epäillä mitään, kun he olisivat jo kaukana Amerikasta. Harrylla ei ollut aikomustakaan antaa miehen viedä häntä pois maasta, josta oli tullut hänen kotinsa. Hänen vartalonsa oli mustelmilla kaikista niistä rangaistuksista, jotka hän karkaamisyrityksistä oli saanut. Hänen ranteitaan koristivat köysien polttamat kuviot, kun Tom oli sitonut hänet ajon ajaksi paikoilleen.

He olivat viikon autossa matkustamisen jälkeen pysähtyneet yöpymään syrjäisessä hotellissa. Vaikka alue oli peltovoittoista, sijaitsi hotelli silti pienessä metsikössä. Tom kirjasi heidät sisään isänä ja tyttärenä, se sai Harryn raivostumaan, mutta samalla antanut idean uuteen pakoyritykseen. Hän oli ollut viimeisen vuorokauden muutenkin säyseämpi, väsyttyään jatkuvaan tappeluun. Se tulisi auttamaan häntä paossa.

Tom oli sulkenut ja lukinnut oven heidän jälkeensä. Huone oli pieni ja yltiö romanttisesti sisustettu. Parisängyn lisäksi huoneessa oli kaksi nojatuolia ja niiden välissä siro pieni pöytä, jonka pitsiliinan päälle oli asetettu iltapalatarjotin kukkamaljakon kera.

— Minä menen suihkuun nyt, sillä aikaa sinä odotat täällä hiljaa ja kiltisti. Jos haluat, voit syödä odottaessasi, Tom murahti käsi jo kylpyhuoneen oven kahvalla.

— Eikä mitään temppuja tai tulet katumaan katkerasti, mies lisäsi sulkiessaan ovea perässään.

Harry toimi nopeasti. Hän nappasi kukat maljakosta, joka muistutti pientä pulloa kapeine kauloineen, mutta oli yllättävän paksusta lasista tehty. Poika kaatoi vettä kädelleen ja laskettuaan maljakon kädestään, hän alkoi kostuttaa vedellä otsaansa ja kaulaansa. Harry riisui päällysvaatteensa, jättäen ylleen vain henkäyksen ohuen alusmekon ja pitkälahkeiset pitsialushousut. Hän tiesi olevansa säädyttömän vähäpukeinen, mutta se oli tarkoituskin.

Kun Tom Riddle astui takaisin huoneeseen, hänen silmänsä hakeutuivat väkisin vuoteella olevaan ilmestykseen, eikä hän pystynyt kääntämään katsettaan pois. Katsoessaan kuinka silkki muuttui lapsen rinnalla läpinäkyväksi iholla helmeilevän kosteuden imeytyessä siihen, hän unohti hengittää. Unohti, että kyseessä oli pieni poika ja uskoi silmiään, jotka näkivät sängyllä viettelijättären. Kuvajainen kiehnäsi sensuellisti lakanoita vasten ja tämän suusta karkasi suloisia äännähdyksiä, jotka saivat Tomin veren kuumenemaan halusta.

— Tom, minä kaipaan syliäsi. Haluan tuntea sinun kätesi ihollani. Sinä olet niin voimakas ja määrätietoinen, että se saa minut tuntemaan oloni turvalliseksi, Harry sanoi hengästyneellä äänellä. Hänen silmänsä näyttivät utuisilta, mutta ne tarkkailivat miestä herkeämättä.

— Sinähän olet isän kiltti tyttö, joka ei saa leikkiä poikien kanssa tai muiden miehien, Tom muisti hetkellisesti itsensä. Hänen silmänsä kuitenkin seurasivat nälkäisesti pientä kättä, joka leikki kostean kankaan läpi pilkottavalla nännillä.

— Ah! M- mutta isä ei ole täällä nyt... mmm.. Sinä olet, eikä kukaan saa tietää, että olen ollut tuhma tyttö, Harry voihkaisi kuuluvasti selityksensä päätteeksi, hänen käsiensä löytäessä tien jalkoväliin.

Tom oli alkanut riisua juuri päälleen pukemiaan vaatteita, voidakseen liittyä vuoteella piehtaroivan halun ruumiillistuman seuraan. Harry seurasi tapahtumia silmiensä lomasta ja näki oikean hetken tulleen, kun hikikarpalot alkoivat vieriä Tomin punehtuneita kasvoja pitkin.

— Tom. Oi, Tom, täällä on niin kuuma ja tunkkainen ilma. Voisitko avata ikkunan, jotta en pyörry kesken kaiken. Haluan nauttia sinusta mahdollisimman kauan.

Tom kiirehti toteuttamaan toivetta, kompuroiden housuihinsa, jotka hän oli juuri avannut.

Tomin oli vaikea avata ikkunaa hätäisyydessään ja sormet hikisinä halusta. Hän oli niin keskittynyt tehtäväänsä, ettei hän kuullut Harryn äänettömiä askelia, tai tuntenut tämän läsnäoloa selkänsä takana. Hänen voitonriemunsa ikkunan aukaisemisesta päättyi iskuun takaraivossaan, jota seurasi viiltävä kipu ja pimeys.

Harry yllättyi voimasta, jolla hän oli maljakon onnistunut iskemään miehen takaraivoon. Hän ei edes hämmästyksessään huomannut kipua otsassaan. Poika havahtui tuntiessaan veren valuvan pitkin kasvojaan. Hän oli kuitenkin vielä turta suunnitelmansa toteutumisesta, ja kuin unessa käveli kylpyhuoneen peilin eteen.

Harry vain tuijotti lasinpalaa, joka oli uponnut hänen otsaansa ja punaista vanaa kasvoillaan. Lopulta poika havahtui toimimaan. Ensimmäiseksi hän käänsi veden valumaan ja otti pyyhkeen naulasta, varovasti Harry tarttui lasinpalaan. Sirpale lipesi hänen otteestaan viime hetkillä ja piirsi haavalle jatkoa pudoten lopuksi pesualtaaseen.

Pestyään veren pois kasvoiltaan, Harry kuuli juoksuaskeleet käytävästä ja säntäsi huoneeseen etsiäkseen jotain, millä suojella itseään Riddlen apureilta. Hän muisti nähneensä Tomilla aseen, poika nappasi miehen takin lattialta juuri kun heidän huoneensa ovea vasten paiskauduttiin voimalla. Harry etsi kuumeisesti takin taskusta asetta oven antaessa viimein myöten.

Hän puristi takkia itseään vasten, kuin se olisi aseen tavoin voinut suojella häntä kahden miehen ilmestyttyä oviaukkoon. Kyyneleet valuivat Harryn poskille, ennen kuin hän itse oli kunnolla tajunnut iloaan ja helpotustaan isänsä näkemisestä.

— ISÄ! Harry huudahti lentäessään isänsä odottavaan syliin.

— Rakkaani, aarteeni olet elossa... olet elossa... Enkelini... elämäni... sinä olet elossa, James hoki puristaessaan lasta rintaansa vasten. Hän painoi kyynelten kastamia suukkoja tummille kiharoille, kosteille kasvoille, punaisille huulille. Jokainen suudelma pyyhki pois osan hänen huolestaan, ja vakuutti kaiken olevan jälleen hyvin.

_While tearing off a game of golf,_  
I may make a play for the caddy,  
but when I do, I don't follow through, ooh, daddy.  
If I invite a boy some night to cook up a fine enchilada,  
though spanish rice is all very nice..  
my heart belongs to my daddy so I simply couldn't be bad.

James hyväili sormellaan salaman muotoista arpea poikansa otsassa. Harry värisi miehen alla alastomana. Kaappauksesta oli jo kolme vuotta, mutta arpi ei ollut kadonnut hänen kasvoistaan. Se muistutti heitä molempia siitä, kuinka vähällä he olivat menettää toisensa. He olivat yhä enenevässä määrin kiinni toisissaan. Harry vietti yönsä poikkeuksetta isänsä vuoteessa tämän syleilyssä. Heidän aikuisten leikkinsä oli saanut uuden merkityksen, se ei enää ollut vain satunnaista hauskanpitoa, vaan jokainen kosketus, suudelma ja orgasmi olivat todiste siitä, että heillä oli toisensa ja he olivat yhtä.

Harry henkäisi terävästi Jamesin ottaessa hänen toisen nänninsä hampaidensa väliin. Hän rakasti isänsä tapaa merkitä hänet omakseen hampailla ja myöhemmin julkisella paikalla koskettaa vaatteiden alla piilossa olevaa merkkiä, muistuttaen Harrya nautinnosta, jota merkin saaminen oli tuottanut. Kuinka vaikeaa olikaan silloin esittää kilttiä ja hyvätapaista tyttöä, kun koko hänen kehonsa vaati Jamesin kosketusta ja rakkautta.

Jamesin kieli työntyi hänen sisäänsä tottuneesti, maistellen kuin suurinta herkkua ja saaden Harryn jokaisen solun huutamaan halusta. Poika puri satiinista yöpukuaan estääkseen epätoivoisen anomisen, hän halusi pitkittää nautintoa ikuisuuksiin. Hän ei voinut kuitenkaan estää lantiotaan työntymästä eteenpäin, yrityksessä saada taivaallisia tuntemuksia tuottava kieli yhä syvemmälle sisäänsä. Jamesin käsi liukui hyväillen Harryn peniksen tyveen ja puristi tiukasti estäen poikaa saavuttamasta huippuaan vielä.

Harryn kiukkuinen katse pitkien mustien hiuksien lomasta, sai Jamesin vain naurahtamaan, ei hellittämään otettaan. Poika sulki silmänsä naurahduksen aiheuttamien värähtelyiden kulkiessa hänen selkärankaansa pitkin puhtaana mielihyvänä. James soitti häntä kuin instrumenttia, tietäen mikä tuottaisi kauneimman ja intensiivisimmän nautinnon. Hän oli Jamesin rakkain sävellys ikuinen melodia. Harryn sormet upposivat miehen hiuksiin kiskoen tämän ylös suudelmaan. Harry maistoi itsensä isänsä kielellä hyväillessään sitä omallaan.

Poika tunsi terskan painautuvan aukolleen ja pakotti lihaksensa mahdollisimman rennoiksi. Kipu oli yhä läsnä hetkellisesti, mutta hän oli oppinut arvostamaan sitä muistutuksena siitä, että kaikki tämä oli todellista. Jamesin tasaiset työnnöt saivat voimallaan Harryn yhä hennon vartalon liukumaan lakanoilla. Poika tarttui tiukasti sängyn päädyssä oleviin tankoihin pystyäkseen vastaamaan kiihtyviin ja voimistuviin työntöihin.

Jamesin sormet aloittivat liikkeen Harryn erektiolla, joka ei ollut isän sormea suurempi. Pojan huippu lähestyi jälleen, maailma hänen ympärillään alkoi haipua kipunoivaan usvaan. Vain Jamesin kasvot erottuivat usvasta tarkkoina. Ruskeiden silmien kaiken nielevä katse ja huulet, jotka muodostivat sanoja, tunkeutuivat usvan läpi hitaasti Harryn nautinnon sumentamaan mieleen. Hän oli isänsä maailman keskipiste, eikä kukaan veisi tämän huomiota pois hänestä.

— Minun täydellinen Nymfettini, rakkaimpani... kaikkeni.

Kirkas pisara nestettä purkautui pojan peniksen päästä, Harryn saavutettua huippunsa äänettömän huokauksen saattelemana. James seurasi poikaansa nautinnon autuaaksi tekevään syleilyyn.

Jamesin maailmassa Harry ei enää ollut vuosiin ollut hänen poikansa tai tyttärensä. Oli vain Nymfetti, jumalainen olento, joka oli lumonnut hänet ja tehnyt hänestä täydellisyytensä orjan. Hän palvoi Nymfettiään kaikella mitä hänellä oli. Nymfetti oli hänen maailmansa, aurinkonsa ja kuunsa. Ei ollut elämää ilman tätä.

  


_So, I want to warn you laddie,_  
though I know that you're perfectly swell,  
that my heart belongs to my daddy  
'cause my daddy he treats it..so..  
That little old man he just treats it so good!


End file.
